Namine and Roxas: Together Forever
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: They knew they loved each other, from the very beginning
1. Chapter 1

Naminé and Roxas

Roxas sat in the back row of his algebra class. It was early in the morning and he was tired. The teacher was about to start class when the principal walked in. There was a girl trailing behind him, looking terrified. Roxas looked up, uninterested, but then she caught his eye, ice blue eyes locked onto darker blue ones. She looked away quickly, blushing madly.

He looked at her white-blonde hair, her pallid, thin frame. She wore a white dress that came to about her knees. It only made her look paler than she already was. She had powder blue sandals on her feet with little yellow stars on them.

The principal whispered something to the teacher and then he left, leaving the girl standing awkwardly at the front of the room. The teacher told her to introduce herself, and she looked down at her feet as she mumbled her name.

"I'm Naminé."

She was directed to the seat beside Roxas. The desks were set up in pairs, and Roxas had been by himself until now. All his friends were jealous that he got the desks to himself, but secretly, he didn't mind that this shy girl would be sitting by him.

She sat down, causing their knees to brush together lightly. She blushed again, and continued to stare straight forward for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Naminé ran out of the room as fast as she could. Roxas caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

"I'm Roxas," he said brightly. "And you're Naminé, right?" She nodded, then looked over Roxas' shoulder, and stared down at her feet again. Roxas turned around and saw his friends coming toward him. He backed up a step so he was standing by Naminé.

"Hey Roxas, you wanna come down to the island with us?" asked Sora as he walked up to them with Kairi and Riku beside him. "Axel and Zexion and Demyx and Xigbar are coming too. I think Xemnas and Saix are gonna meet us there."

"Sure, you wanna come Naminé?" he asked her. She looked at Sora questioningly and he smiled.

"The more the merrier!" said the brunette cheerfully. The five of them then met up with Axey, Zexy, Demy and Xigbar at the dock. They got onto the boat and headed for the island. When they arrived, they found Saix and Xemnas waiting for them in the shade of a tree.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Saix. "We've been here for like an hour."

"We had to go find Roxy because he ran off right after class," said Sora. Roxas rolled his eyes then pulled Naminé forward.

"Guys, this is Naminé, she just came here. Naminé, the redhead is Axel, cereal-bowl head here is Demyx, ponytail boy is Xigbar, Mr. Blue Hair is Saix, and the guy with grey hair is Xemnas." Roxas pointed each of them out as he said their names, and they all waved to Naminé in turn.

"What do you guys say we go for a swim?" said Riku.

Everyone nodded and ran into the water, clothes and all. They were splashing at each other, the girls squealing and the boys laughing, when another raft came up on the shore. Three people came running up, two boys and a girl. The two boys ran up to Roxas and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled, laughing all the while.

"Hey, get off me!" Roxas choked out. He pushed the two off of him and sat up. Guys this is Naminé, Naminé this is Heyner, Pence and Olette."

Naminé smiled shyly and looked at Roxas. _I never expected people to accept me this quickly,_ she thought to herself. They all scrambled, soaking wet, up to the beach. They lay down and looked up at the sky, where the sun was setting.

Kairi snuggled up to Sora and he smiled down at her. Saix lay down next to Xemnas, and Demyx next to Xigbar. Axel leaned up against a tree, Riku beside him, and Hayner, Pence and Olette lay side by side, staring upward.

Naminé was sitting a ways away from everyone else, and Roxas noticed she was shivering. He went over to her, trying to remain quiet since everyone else was now asleep. She looked up and then looked away just as quickly. He took off his jacket and offered it to her.

She took it tentatively and put it on. He sat down next to her and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Roxas," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For accepting me."

"No problem, Nami"

The pale girl smiled at the abbreviation, enjoying the sound of it. Roxas stood up suddenly and held his hand out to her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up effortlessly and maybe a little too quickly. She fell forward and they both toppled backward. Naminé gasped and pulled herself up off of Roxas.

"I-I'm so sorry, Roxas…" her voice cracked as she burst into tears. Roxas got up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Nami, it's not your fault," he whispered. They stood there like that until Naminé regained control of herself.

"I'd still like to take that walk if you want to," said Roxas, releasing her but still keeping his hands on her shoulders. Naminé smiled up at him.

"I may have to take you up on that."


	2. Chapter 2

Naminé and Roxas

Chapter 2

Naminé looked out over the dark waves as they crashed on top of one another. Roxas looked down at her, smiling. She was an easy person to walk with, she didn't chatter constantly like Kairi or pry like Sora.

"Hey Nami?" spoke up Roxas.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Far away. My parents died and I came here to live with my grandparents."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Roxas muttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay, you didn't know." She replied sweetly.

The pair looked out at the darkened horizon for a few moments. Roxas felt something on his shoulder and looked down. Naminé had fallen asleep. The blonde boy smiled. He didn't want this to end.

He got up carefully and picked the small girl up. She fit perfectly in his arms, melting against his chest. He carried her back to where the others were sleeping. He lay her down gently and then lay down beside her, spreading a blanket over them both.

She turned in her sleep, burying her face in Roxas' chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, unsure, but then he relaxed. He fell asleep with the small blonde girl in his arms, and in truth, he'd never been happier.

When Naminé awoke, she caught sight of Roxas by the shore. She got up and went down to him, walking slowly and quietly as she was prone to do. He didn't acknowledge her until she was right beside him.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hey… Nami, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Well…" Roxas began, "the others are heading back this morning but I'm staying until tomorrow morning… do you… um… want to stay with me?"

"I'd love to."

Roxas smiled and took Naminé's hand. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. Slowly, very slowly, Roxas lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them lightly against her soft skin.

"Thanks, Nami."

Later that morning, everyone else left, saying their farewells to the two blondes. When they were out of site, Roxas and Naminé went over to the shade of a tree. They sat with their hands clasped in comfortable silence.

"Naminé… I really like you… and I… um…" Roxas trailed off as Naminé stared at him.

Then she smiled and looked at him with her eyes glowing. She fell forward and hugged him, arms around his neck and head on his chest.

"Me too… Roxy."

Roxas smiled at the nickname. He wound his left arm around her and used the other hand to lift her chin up. He hesitated only for a second, then let his lips meet hers.

She was soft and he was gentle, they were tentative yet passionate. It was heaven for Roxas, kissing her. He wasn't in love with her yet, but he knew he would be.

For now, this was enough.


	3. Concrete Angel

**NOTE: This is an angsty chapter, I will warn you. This is also the first chapter where I will incorporate song lyrics.**

**Song: Concrete Angel Artist: Martina McBride**

Naminé and Roxas

Chapter 3

When Roxas left his house on Monday, he saw a certain blonde girl walking down the street with a lunch bag. She had her head hung down and her knuckles where white from clutching the bag too hard.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holding back**

"Hey, Nami!" shouted Roxas. "Wait up!"

The girl looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. When she saw Roxas, her eyes widened and she picked up her pace, putting distance between them.

Roxas froze where he was, staring at the retreating form of the girl. Why had she run away from him? Did she regret their time on the island?

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**

After a moment, he moved, finishing his walk to school. When he sat down next to Naminé in algebra, she sat as far from him as the small table made possible. A few time he thought he saw a tear fall from her eyes. When the bell rang, she ran away and didn't look back, causing their teacher to stare after her in confusion.

**The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

Roxas spent the rest of the day racking his brain for something that could explain Nami's strange behavior. Sora caught up with his friend after school, walking beside him in silence. When Roxas didn't speak up, Sora sighed and pulled his arm so he stopped walking.

The brunette boy leaned up against a wall, looking at the shrubs around them, while Roxas faced him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Dude, you've been acting depressed all day. Something happen with you and Nami?" Sora asked concernedly.

"She's… been avoiding me all day. I don't know what I did but it's really scaring me…" Roxas looked on the brink of crying.

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

Naminé looked out at the two boys, listening intently to their conversation. She bowed her head, ashamed that she had put Roxas in pain.

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Sora shook his head and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, allowing it to linger there for a few seconds. The brunette boy then left, leaving Roxas alone. The blonde sank down to a sitting position, burying his head in his hands and allowing himself to cry. Now that he was alone, he didn't hold back the tears. He let them fall, wanting the pain of rejection to escape with them.

Naminé looked at the boy, hating herself more and more with every tear he shed.

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone **

**In a world that she can't rise above**

She gathered up every dreg of courage she had in her being, and stepped forward, inching towards Roxas. The blonde boy, thinking it was just Sora returning to check on him, didn't look up. But the hands he felt taking his own and removing them from his face were too soft, too gentle for Sora.

He peered up to see Naminé kneeling in front of him. She looked at his tearstained face, tears forming in her own eyes. She didn't let go of his hands, but brought them to her face and kissed each of them gently, her lips just barely brushing his skin.

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

"Roxas… I'm so sorry… I… I can't be around you anymore…I…" with that the girl broke down, tears streaming down her face. She fell forward into his waiting arms and they both cried until they had run out of tears. Roxas ran his fingers through her hair, never wanting her to leave.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

Only when she pulled out of their embrace did Roxas see it. There was a long cut that ran from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. It was red, and it looked painful.

"Nami, where did this come from?" Roxas asked, looking scared to know the answer.

"Roxas, this is exactly why I can't be around you anymore. My grandparents forbade me from ever speaking to you again…and if I do…" Naminé let another tear fall to the ground, seemingly unable to finish her sentence.

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone in a world **

**That she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place **

**Where she's loved **

**Concrete Angel**

Roxas finally understood. Her grandparent had given her the cut on her arm. The one that would forever be there as a memory of the love she lost.

He couldn't let Nami, his Nami be hurt anymore, so he nodded.

And both their hearts instantly shattered into a million pieces.

Naminé leaned into to Roxas their lips met one final time. It was so much more than the last kiss they had shared. It poured everything they were feeling, all the words they would never get to say, into one little moment. But too soon it was over.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings **

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete Angel**

"Goodbye, Roxas"


	4. She Don't Want the World

NOTE: I wrote this chapter and a few others at a very tragic time. A sixth grader at my school was killed in an accident Friday night. This chapter and 5, 6, 7, and 8 are dedicated to him and his family, and a friend of mine also in the accident who suffered serious injuries. I am praying for them and their families with all my heart. I would also like to thank anemone234 for continued support.

Song: She don't want the world Artist: 3 Doors Down

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 4

Her pen rested in the paper, wanting to move, to write the words that needed to be written, but it never did. She held back the tears, refusing to cry. She'd already wept enough.

The open wounds she hides

She just keeps it bundled up

And never lets it show

Naminè set the pen down and reluctantly allowed his name to fall from her lips.

"Roxas…"

The whisper was barely audible, but she loved the sweet taste of it all the same.

She can't take much more of this

But she can't let it go

And it's okay

She don't want the world

She closed her eyes and let the memory of his voice fill her thoughts, seeing nothing but his beautiful fate. Those eyes pierced right through her to her very core. Her very heart.

All the things she says

He's just lying there

Without someone to hear her cry

Naminè looked at the window, an idea forming in her head. But so much could go wrong…

She slips off into a dream

About a place to hide

And that's okay

She don't want the world

She looked out over the dark ocean, over the waves crashing onto the shore.

This love she feels

Everything she's ever known

Or ever thought was real

Seems like it's been thrown away

Now how's she gonna live

It's okay, she don't want the world

She would not let them do this anymore. She was strong enough to do what needed to be done.

Those words he never spoke

Haunt her like the memories

Of all the times before

She tried to show him love

While he would only ask for more

But it's okay, she don't want the world

She knew in her heart of hearts where she needed to be, and it wasn't here. Anyone could tell she had fallen for Roxas, and he loved her just as much, and that's what gave her the courage to write those eight words.

"I won't let you hurt me any longer."

This love she feels

Everything she's ever known

Or ever thought was real

Seems like it's been thrown away

Now how's she gonna live

It's okay she don't want the world

A brand new morning shines

As she wakes up alone again

This time to face the day

She swears this time to make it

As she simply walks away

And it's okay, she don't want the world

When morning dawned, her grandparents saw the note, and the curtains blowing in the breeze.


	5. Feels Like Today

NOTE: This chapter and 4, 5, 7, and 8 are all dedicated to the Snively and Joyce families. This is explained at the beginning of chapter 4.

Song: Feels Like Today Artist: Rascal Flatts

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 6

Roxas was frozen where he was, unable to move. She smiled at him, and he melted under her gaze.

I woke up this morning

With this feeling inside me that I can't explain

Like a weight that I've carried

Been carried away, away

He jumped up and ran to the window. He pryed it open and she jumped inside, throwing herself at him.

I know something is coming

I don't know what it is

But I know it's amazing

Can save me

My time is coming

I'll find my way out

Of this longest drought

They fell back onto the bed laughing. Roxas felt a weight lifted off of his heart the moment they touched. Naminé had come back to him, despite what had happened to her… Roxas froze. That meant that she would be hurt again… and it was his fault.

And it feels like today, I know

It feels like today, I'm sure

It's the one thing that's missing

The one thing you're wishing

The last sacred blessing

And hey, feels like today

Feels like today

"Naminé... you shouldn't be here. They'll hurt you again!"

Naminé shook her head.

"No Roxas… I won't let them."

She put her hand on his cheek and his eyes closed. There was no way he could fight this feeling. He didn't want to…

You treat life like a picture

But it's not a moment that's

Frozen in time

It's not gonna wait till you

Make up your mind, at all

Their lips met again, softly at first, but then they began to explore, however hesitantly.

So while this storm is breaking

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

I keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure

That's my heartache

Soon this dam will break

They broke apart for air and Roxas leaned his forehead against hers. He smiled,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled right back.

And it feels like today, I know

It feels like today, I'm sure

It's the one thing that's missing

The one thing you're wishing

The last sacred blessing

And hey, feels like today

Feels like today

And the fell asleep like that, in each others arms.


	6. Break Away

NOTE: Chapters 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 are dedicated to the Snively and Joyce families.

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 7

Roxas opened his eyes blearily. He smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so beautiful…

Opened my eyes this morning

With this smile on my face

My arms wrapped around you

Took me away

The petite blonde girl stirred, finally opening her eyes to look up at Roxas.

"Morning…" she said.

"Sorry… did I wake you?"

"No, I'm all right."

And it got me to thinking

What we need to do

Is take a Sunday drive and

Drive on through

Monday, Tuesday through Friday

And Saturday too

"Hey Nami… whaddya say we go into town today and walk around a little bit?" Roxas asked.

Naminé smiled.

"I'd like that."

So the two got up and Roxas got dressed, only then did Roxas realize Naminé had brought no clothes with her.

Roxas went into his mother's room, since she and Naminé were about the same size, she would fit into a pair of her jeans and a little white sweatshirt.

Naminé changed and they had some breakfast. They were almost done eating when the knock came. There was a fierce pounding on the door. Roxas got up to answer it and Naminé followed him. He opened the door and was roughly pushed back, and he slammed against the wall.

A man stormed in and grabbed Naminé by the wrist. He shook the small girl roughly.

"How dare you run away you little witch!" he screamed at Naminé, who stood there terrified.

The man slapped her across the face and she staggered backward. He made to advance on her again, but Roxas jumped forward.

"Hey!" the blonde boy shouted. "Leave her alone!" The man turned on him, outraged. He walked towards Roxas, but the boy grabbed a flower pot off of the table and smashed it over the man's head.

He fell to the ground with a grunt, and Roxas bent down. He was out cold.

Naminé ran to him and melted against his figure. Roxas stroked her hair for a minute, comforting her.

"Naminé… we need to call the police before he wakes up."

Naminé nodded and ran the back of her hand over her cheeks. Roxas smiled and brushed the rest of the tears away with his thumbs.

Hands clasped, they went into the kitchen and called the police. Within minutes the sheriff was there. He arrested Naminé's grandparents, and left the two blondes alone again.

Roxas beamed. He picked Naminé up and twirled her around. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Still wanna go on that walk?"

Let's disappear

Gotta jet outta here

Feel the wind across our face

We'll have some fun

Gonna dance on the run

It's a perfect day

To break away

So they left the house with high spirits. Naminé was practically skipping she was so happy.


	7. The Day Before You

NOTE: This is the first of my final three chapters. I have really enjoyed writing this, but unfortunately, all stories must come to an end. After I finish this up, I'll begin work on the rest of my Kaiora fic and then my Sasusaku fic. See you then! For now, on with the story!

Song: The Day Before You Artist: Rascal Flatts

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 8

"Roxas… Roxas…. ROXAS!" Roxas jumped, startled by the yell in his ear. He turned to see an annoyed-looking Sora galring at him, eyebrows raised.

"What? You didn't need to yell…" the blonde boy said, annoyed.

"Yes I did. You were zoning again. You've been doing that all day. We need to finish this." Sora said exasperatedly.

The two boys were working on a project for their toughest teacher. Once they finished they were taking Kairi and Naminé to the island for a weekend.

"I know who you're thinking about, and you're not going to see her if we don't get this finished. Come on dude, we're almost done."

Roxas sighed and tried to clear his head of the blonde girl. They finished their project in twenty minutes and Roxas was only too happy to run outside. They started walking to Kairi's house, where the girls were waiting. Roxas was so excited. Naminé had moved in a week ago and everything was going great. The love struck teen couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face.

I had all but given up on finding the one

That I could fall into

On the day before you

I was ready to settle for

Less than love and not much more

There was such thing as a dream come true

Oh, but that was all the day before you

They reached the house and Sora knocked on the door. Kairi opened it and smiled. They went inside as Naminé came around the corner. Roxas picked her up and spun her around, bringing her down to kiss him. She returned his enthusiasm by kissing him back. She chuckled as he set her back down.

"I missed you too, Roxas."

Sora rolled his eyes and planted a quick kiss on Kairi's lips in greeting. The redhead smiled up at him.

"Now, can we go? Or are you two gonna stand here and stare at each other all day?" the brunette whined.

"Fine, let's go." Roxas intertwined his fingers with Naminé's and Sora took Kairi's hand as well. They walked down to the docks joking and laughing. They got onto Sora's boat and the boys rowed them to the island, which they reached in minutes.

They all got out and Roxas looked at his love again. She smiled at him and his heart melted. All she had to do was smile and the world would be alright for Roxas.

Now you're here and everything's changing

Suddenly life means so much

I can't wait to wake up tomorrow

And find out this promise is true

I will never have to go back to

The day before you

"Hey Sora, wanna go to the secret place?" Kairi smiled slyly. Sora returned the grin and they got up and walked in the direction of the little cave. Naminé shook her head but smiled all the same. Roxas sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the baby blue sky. The colour of it matched Naminé's eyes perfectly.

Those beautiful eyes were suddenly staring into his own, erasing all thought. He could only think of how much he loved her. He had almost lost her once, but he would never let that happen again. She was too precious to him.

"Naminé, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever stop loving me."

She didn't say anything but leaned down and kissed him passionately. That was words enough for Roxas.

In your eyes I see forever

Makes me wish that my life never knew

The day before you

Oh, but heaven know those years without you

Were shaping my heart for the day that I found you

If you're the reason for all that I've been through

Then I'm thankful for the day before you

They broke apart and Naminé lay back, head on Roxas' chest. She looked up at the sky.

"I promise."

They lay there and talked to each other until the sky began to dim.

"I'll go get Sora and Kairi. They aren't slacking off and not helping us with the fire." Roxas stood and walked towards the secret place. He called down the tunnel, knowing they would hear him.

"Hey lovebirds! Gut your lazy selves out here and help us build the fire!"

When Sora and Kairi returned they built the fire and sat around it. Kairi pulled graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate from her bag. The boys leaped up and yelled in unison.

"All right!"

"You guys are such boys," said Kairi, rolling her eyes. They made the s'mores and ate them happily. When everyone was feeling tired and ready to go to sleep, they put out the fire, since it was warm anyway, and they lay down, still whispering among themselves.

Roxas put his arms around Naminé leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
And I'm never going back  
No I'm never going back

Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
No I'm never going back  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you

"And I always will."


	8. Optional Chapter in between 4 and 5

Note: Again, this chapter and 4, 6, 7, and 8 are dedicated to Jacob Snively and his family, and Jesse Joyce and his family. If you have no idea what I mean, look at the note at the top of chapter 4.

Song: Baby Blue Artist: George Strait

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 5

The blonde boy stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. The image of the cut on her arm would forever remain burned into his memory. God, how he missed her.

She looked so much like a lady

But she was so much like a child

A devil when she held me close

An angel when she smiled

He wished for her to be in his arms so badly it hurt. He wanted to feel the caress of her warm lips, the texture of her soft hair, again.

She always held it deep inside

But somehow I always knew

She'd go away when the grass turned green

And the sky turned baby blue

The lovesick teen slipped off into a dream about her, He dreamt of holding onto her and never letting go.

Baby blue

Was the colour of her eyes

Baby blue

Like the Colorado skies

Like a breath of spring she came and left

And I still don't know why

So here's to you and whoever

Holds my baby blue tonight

Roxas turned over in his sleep. He looked so innocent…but not quite peaceful.

She brought colour to my life

That my eyes had never touched

When she taught me how to care

I've never cared so much

I try not to think of her

But fall asleep and do

And go away where the grass turns green

And the sky is baby blue

An annoying tapping sound woke Roxas up a few minutes after he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and only then realized that someone was tapping on his window. His eyes widened at what he saw, hardly daring to believe it.

Baby blue

Was the colour of her eyes

Baby blue

Like the Colorado skies

Like a breath of spring she came and left

And I still don't know why

So here's to you and whoever

Holds my baby blue tonight

"Naminé…"


	9. Goodbye To You

A/N: I had to memorize a bunch of pi for extra credit(sorry if I messed it up, don't kill me), so I thought I'd put it in here. It'll make sense when you read.

Song: Goodbye to You Artist: Michelle Branch

Namine and Roxas Chapter 9

"Namine, since you are the only one who did the extra credit, could you please recite it for us?" The teacher looked at her expectantly.  
Namine blushed and stood up. She cleared her throat and began but then as she got more confident, she proceeded without a fault.  
"3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820." The small girl finished with a smile. Roxas alone clapped, and Namine shot a grateful look at him, smiling her pretty smile.  
"And that, class, is the first 55 digits of pi. If any of you had bothered, that extra credit could have helped you grades. And beleive me, some of you need it. As it is, that has bumped Namine from 100% to 102% in my class. Maybe you could all take a leaf out of her book. Congratulations, Namine." The teacher looked sternly around at the other students, then proceeded back to her desk.  
Some of the lower-scoring students rolled their eyes. The bell rang and everyone jumped up.  
"I'm staying to help Kairi with some math for a little while. I'll meet you at the house later." Namine called after Roxas. He looked over his shoulder.  
"Sure, I have to help Sora clean out that balck hole he calls a locker anyway, so we can walk there together," Roxas replied.  
"See you then." How he loved that smile of hers.  
Roxas walked down the hallway, looking for Sora. When he reached the end of the hallway, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Roxas saw Sora's name and flipped it open.  
"Where are you"  
"Hey Roxas, sorry. My mom called and said I have a dentist appointment. We'll have to clean it out another day. Sorry, man"  
"That's cool. See you tommorow"  
"Bye"  
Roxas snapped his phone shut and leaned against the wall behind his to wait for Namine. He heard footsteps on the tile floor and looked up instinctually.  
It was Willow,a raven-haired girl from homeroom. She'd helped him with math a few times, and he liked her well enough. She was one of those anime-obsessed girls with a punk-rocker style, loud friends, black clothes, to much eye makeup, swears alot and an 'I don't care what people think' attitude. (A/N- Me and my friends, all the way)  
"Hey, Roxas"  
"Hey, Willow. How's it going"  
"Not too bad"  
"That's good. So how's Ellie"  
"My sister? How did you know about her surgery?" Willow seemed surprised.  
"Kairi told me." Roxas smiled.  
"Oh. She's feeling better"  
"Good. Glad to hear it." Roxas was glad he had someone to talk to, so he didn't just have to stand here and wait for Nami.  
"Y'know Roxas, you're a really nice kid. I'm sorry"  
"For what"  
"This"  
Before Roxas knew what was happening, Willow threw herself at him and kissed him. Roxas' eyes widened. He couldn't move, she was pushing him up against the wall.  
Willow pulled away and turned and left without a word.  
Namine stood frozen, not wanting to believe her eyes. She had just turned the corner and saw Roxas... kissing another girl. He was staring after the black-haired girl, not moving.  
Anger flared up in Namine when she saw his dazed expression, and Namine rarely got angry.  
She stormed towards Roxas and he turned at the sound of her fiery approach. Fear danced behind his eyes when he saw who it was. Namine raised a hand and slapped him... hard. Her hand left a tingling red mark on his face. She glared at him for a moment then burst unto tears, running away as fast as she could.

Of all the things I believed in I just wanna get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days passed me by

Roxas gazed at her retreating form, shocked. How could Namine think that he would actually cheat on her? He hadn't kissed Willow willingly, she had just caught him off guard.  
Roxas started to walk, trying not to cry. He went to Sora's house, sitting down on the front porch steps and burying his face in his hands. He let the tears fall, hating himself for hurting Namine. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself Willow. He just had a feeling it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't explain it.  
Sora's mom pulled into the driveway, Sora in the passenger seat. Sora looked confused and apprehensive at the same time whenn he saw Roxas sitting on his front step.  
When Roxas looked and Sora saw his distraught, tearstained face, Sora feared the worst.  
"Mom, we're gonna go on a walk, okay"  
She nodded and Sora got out and walked towards Roxas while she pulled the car into the garage. The blonde boy looked up at his friend.

I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old Feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I say Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to

"Hey, Roxas"  
"Hey, Sora"  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Roxas nodded and the got up, walking along the road in silence for a few moments.  
"So...what happened?" Roxas sighed and told Sora everything. About Willow.. about Namine slapping him.  
"Wow," said Sora after Roxas finished. "Willow...I can't believe she would do that, she such a nice girl... once you get past the initial weirdness of her and her friends that is"  
"Yeah," the blonde replied. " She apologized right before she did it...you think maybe somone forced her into it"  
"Probably," Sora responded. "Willow wouldn't ever do anything like that pf her own accord... Roxas... you need to talk to Namine. She loves you and you love her, and nothing can ever change that. If you explain what happened, she'll understand. I just might take some time"  
Roxas didn't answer but put a hand to his cheek where she had slapped him. He couldn't help but wonder if that would be the last place he would ever feel her closed his eyes and images of her flooded his mind, driving out all other thoughts.

I used to get lost in your eyes And it seems like I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Roxas balled his hands into fists, opening his eyes as well. He loved Namine with all his heart, and whoever was blackmailing Willow was NOT going to ruin that. They couldn't, what Namine and Roxas had could never be broken. It was too strong, too pure to be shattered by one little misunderstanding. Roxas would make this right if it was the last thing he did.  
"I'll see you later Sora. Thanks." Sora smiled his dorky smile (which I LOVE.  
"Welcome. Roxas... godd luck"  
Roxas walked towards where Nami was sure to be: Kairi's house. When he got there Kairi opened the door and pushed Namine towards Roxas, shutting the door behind the blonde girl. Obviously Kairi wanted them to work this out as well.  
Namine looked down at her feeth, not moving, barely even breathing. Roxas looked at her and began to cry again (A/N- I seem to be making Roxas into a sissy. He sure does seem to cry alot in my story...XD). She saw one of his tears fall to the ground at her feet and he head snapped up. She seemed to be crying as well.

It hurts to want everything And nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you and I'm not giving in this time Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I though I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to

"Can we talk?"

When the stars fall and I lie awake You're my shooting star 


	10. It's Your Love

NOTE: This may or may not be the last chapter; it all depends on whether people want me to continue. Let me know in a review what your opinion is. If I do continue, there will only be two or three more chapters because I need to work on my other stories. I have my SoraXKairi, my Sasusaku, and my Harry Potter fic. So give me your feedback!

Song: It's Your Love Artists: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Namine and Roxas

Chapter 10

Namine said nothing, but continued to stare at Roxas. He stared right back, blue boring into blue. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, but he knew that he couldn't. Namine sighed quietly, averting her eyes from his.

"What is there to talk about, Roxas?" she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Namine, it was a misunderstanding. Please just give me a minute to explain. If you still don't want me then, I'll go away."

"Fine. You have 30 seconds." Roxas told her everything like he had told Sora. The look in her eyes became considerably softer the more he talked. When he finished, she just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Is all of that true Roxas?" Roxas nodded feverishly, reaching out and taking her hand without realizing it.

"Did you really think I would ever do something like that of my own free will?" Now Namine looked embarrassed. Roxas laughed and threw his arms around her. She returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm. Roxas couldn't believe that Namine had forgiven him so easily. He had to admit that Sora had been right.

"There's still one problem we need to resolve, Roxas. I want to talk to Willow. You said it's not her fault and I believe you, but we need to find out who made her do it so we can set them straight." Namine looked fiercer than Roxas had ever seen her look. His mind was too clouded with happiness that everything was all right again.

**Dancing in the dark**

**In the middle of the night**

**Taking your heart**

**And holding it tight**

"Do you love me again now, Nami?"

"Roxas… I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry I got so upset… I know you would never do anything to hurt me…" She was crying again. Roxas looked at her, brushing away the tears. He leaned down to kiss her, murmuring through the kiss.

"Don't cry anymore." Lost as they were in each other, they didn't hear the door open.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Kairi had her hands on her hips. They laughed and set out to get Sora. When they got there Sora gave Roxas an "I told you so" look. The four friends walked to the other side of town to get Willow.

She opened the door, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Namine… I'm so sorry…I—."

"I know, Willow. It's not your fault, we know someone is blackmailing you." Willow's eyes softened and she looked over at Roxas, but didn't dare look him in the eye. He look at her.

"Hey, Willow," he said. "Don't worry about it. Just tell us who's doing it." So she told them everything:

"It was this kid at school who had liked Namine from the very first day she came, and hoped to break her and Roxas up. Then he could have gone and given her a shoulder to cry on. My sister really likes him, and he threatened to leave her if I didn't help him. I couldn't do that to Ellie…"

Sora smiled. "I'll take care of him, don't you worry." Namine laughed and they said goodbye to Willow, Namine giving her a quick hug. As they walked away, Sora put his arm around Kairi.

"C'mon, Kai. Let's you and me go get that kid. We'll leave the lovebirds to themselves." Roxas punched Sora on the arm, but he was smiling.

When they were alone, Namine took his hand.

**Emotional touch**

**Touching my skin**

**Asking you to do**

**What you've been doing all over again**

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

**Don't think I can keep it all in**

**I just gotta let you know**

**What it is that won't let me go**

"Could you be any more perfect, Namine?" She smiled and blushed. He loved that smile more than anything in the world, and he took her into his arms and they shared the most passionate kiss that two people have ever shared.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you, too."

In that moment the world was empty, Roxas saw no one but Namine, Namine saw no one but Roxas.

It was deep, it was real, and it was true.

**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love**

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

And it would never end.

A love like theirs was unbreakable, could not be shattered, and they knew, that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Forever and for always.

**The End.**

(A/N: Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through it all. This was so much fun to write, and I love you and thank you all. Until next time: Siyonara)


End file.
